La famille Alwinson
by the-past-is-not-a-futur
Summary: je ne possède rien sauf mes personnages et l'intrigue de l'histoire. Et si la famille Mikaelson n'était pas vraiment les premiers vampires créés ! VIIIe s dans un village scandinave un drame va propulser la famille de Karolina dans un monde fait de surnaturel. Ils feront des rencontres, parfois improbables. Mais ils devront se battre pour leur famille. Trouveront-ils des alliés ?


Au VIIIe, dans un village scandinave, une jeune femme est assise sur la plus haute branche du plus grand arbre du village. Karolina essaye de discerner les bateaux des guerriers, dans l'épais brouillard de janvier.  
Son père, Alwin est le plus grand chef que le village n'a jamais connu. Il est un homme juste et respecter. Quand il parle tout le monde ce tait pour l'écouter. Mais il est aussi un grand guerrier, qui jusqu'à ce soir n'a connu aucune défaite.  
Quand il revient de ses longues expédition, il aime passer du temps avec sa tendre épouse, fille d'un chef voisin. Est ses six enfants.  
Sa femme était enceinte pour la sixième fois, depuis leur mariage. Elle s'occuper de tenir la maison en ordre avec l'aide de ses quatre filles. Pendant ce temps, Alwin était en train de surveiller le combats opposant Bjorn à son petit frère, Haabjorn.  
Non loin de la, Karolina est assise sur un petit muret en pierre. Elle observe attentivement le combat. Elle rêve de partir avec ses frères en expédition. Tous les jours, elle vient observer les combats de ses frères et prend en note chaque explication de son père.

 **\- Si tu baisses ta garde, tu es un homme mort ! Je n'ai pas envie d'annoncer de telles nouvelles à votre mère. Pousse toi, je vais te monter ta faute !** Dit Alwin à Haabjorn.

Il prend en main sa hache et mets son bouclier en position devant lui. Bjorn envoie le premier coup,  
Alwin encaisse la force de son fils et d'un coup, il arrive à le désarmer.  
L'arme atterrie aux pieds de Karolina. Elle la ramassa et arrache le bouclier des mains de son frère jumeau. Elle se positionne en face de son père. Mais aucun des trois hommes ne la prend au sérieux.  
C'est la chance de sa vie de prouver aux hommes qu'une femme peut se battre aussi bien qu'un homme. Elle fit un petit sourire à son père. Mais sans attendre Karolina, prend par surprise son père en utilisant plusieurs de ses techniques de combat.  
Alwin est impressionné par la force que possède sa fille. Il décide de lui donner une petite leçon. D'un coup habile de sa hache, Alwin érafle la peau laiteuse de Karolina. Le sang coule, mais aucun des deux ne se laisse déconcentrer. Karolina assène plusieurs coups de suite. Tous plus puissant que le précédent. Mais c'est avec une grande maîtrise qu'Alwin repousse Karolina sans lui faire trop de mal.  
Il ne veut pas que sa femme lui tombe dessus quand ils vont franchir le seuil de la porte.

 **\- Pas trop mal pour une fillette ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.**

La colère court dans le système de Karolina. Il lui donne la force de frapper encore plus fort. Mais Alwin ne faiblit pas.

 **\- Je ne suis pas une fillette, mais une femme. Et les femmes doivent avoir le droit d'apprendre à se battre. Rien que pour protéger le village en votre absence père !**

Alwin réussit à faire baisser la garde à Karolina. Mais elle lève sa hache est pare le coup que lui assène son père. Karolina le pousse avec son bouclier. Et la hache frappe le bouclier. La force qu'elle à utiliser à coincer l'arme dans le bois. Elle prend la hache de Bjorn. Et cours droit sur son père, fait une fente sur la gauche est avec le dos de la hache et fait trébucher Alwin sur sol en terre.  
Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prit et la fait tomber à son tour.

 **\- Tu as baissé ta garde !**  
 **\- C'est tout ! Pas de « bravo » ?**  
 **\- La place des femmes se trouve à la maison. Non sur le champ de bataille.**  
 **\- Je te prouverais que j'ai raison !**  
 **\- La discutions est terminer.**

Alwin lui reprit la hache est le bouclier est le donne à son propriétaire légitime. Il doit bien avouer que cette petite est doué au combat. Mais personne ne voudra l'épouser si elle envisage sérieusement de devenir une guerrière. Est puis on n'a jamais vu une femme se tenir au coter des guerriers. Mais dans un sens sa fille à raison ! Quand ils partent, ils laissaient le village sans défense.  
Les frères de Karolina sont impressionnés par la force et la dextérité au combat de leur petite sœur. Haabjorn est particulièrement fière de sa jumelle. Cette fille a toujours eu le feu en elle. Un vrai garçon manqué.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Alwin à fait se rassembler ses meilleurs guerriers afin d'apprendre aux femmes à défendre le village et leur famille en cas d'attaque.  
Brynhild a donné naissance à un petit garçon prénommé Ivar quelque jour après l'arriver de l'hiver. Il a comme ses frères et sœur les mêmes yeux bleu turquoise. Mais il a aussi les mêmes cheveux roux que sa sœur aînée Sága et sa mère.

Tous les villageois s'organisent pour terminer ses taches. Les bâtiments sont réparés. Le bois et la tourbe sont rentrés pour permettre de chauffer la maison tout l'hiver. Les bêtes sont rassemble, le foin est rentré, et les réserve de viande salé et de poisons sécher sont constituer par chaque famille.  
L'hiver, les femmes se consacrent aux travaux de tapisserie, broderie et de tissage. Alors que les hommes s'occupent de réparer les outils abîmés, ils sculptent le bois ou forgent pour parer les bateaux, chariot ou traîneau.  
Pour se détendre, les plus âgés racontent au plus petit les histoires des dieux, des contes ou évoquent les souvenirs de leurs expéditions. Mais la famille aime se retrouver ensemble pour jouer aux jeux de table ou aux dés.  
Dans la famille Alwinson, c'est Sága, qui raconte les contes, et toute la famille est rassemblée autour d'elle et écoute avec une grande attention.  
Quand Alwin organise un banquet dans sa maison en compagnie des chefs des villages voisins, un scalde récite des poèmes qui louent les exploits de son maître. Mais c'est généralement pour parler d'affaire très importante. Comme les futures expéditions. Ou pour parler de questions de sécurité.

Vers le 21 décembre, le village organise une grande fête pour rompre avec l'isolement et fêter le solstice d'hiver. Pour cette réjouissance, qu'on nomme la fête de Jol, les villageois engraisse un porc ou un cheval qui sera sacrifier, le blot. Le sang de l'animal sacrifié est recueilli dans un récipient spécial, le haultbolli, sert a consulter les augures.  
Pour cette occasion, un grand festin est préparé, est tout le monde boit la bière brasser spécifiquement pour cette fête. On mange aussi la viande de l'animal sacrifié qu'on a fait bouillir. Des toasts sont portés en l'honneur des ancêtres et des dieux.  
Généralement, on y boit beaucoup, est au début du banquet, les invités se sont juré de ne pas tenir compte des paroles prononcé en état d'ivresse.  
Toute sorte de divertissement on été préparer pour cette occasion. Comme de la poésie, de la danse, des chants et des jeux.  
Mais personne n'ignore que cette fête est consacrée aux puissances de la fertilité et du renouveau représenter par les alfes. Mais elles sont aussi liées au culte des ancêtres.

Pendant l'hiver, les courageux villageois qui sortent pour chasser ou pêcher chausse ses skis ou des patins. Parfois sa donne lieu à des compétitions auquel assiste le village tout entier. Karolina a toujours aimé la neige, elle passe tout son temps dehors à marcher dans la neige, quand elle n'est pas obligée de travailler sur les tapisseries. Pourtant, pour les Vikings, l'hiver représente l'isolement.

Mais pour Karolina, c'est le meilleur moment de l'année. Elle se sent libre est en paix avec elle-même. Mais quand vient le retour du printemps, les hommes reparte en expéditions pendant de très longs mois.

Mais cette nouvelle année sera différente !  
Un matin, le brouillard est tombé sur le village. Il y avait un faible vent, mais pas assez puissance pour pousser les nuages. Le village se réveille doucement. Ont fait sortir les bêtes pour qu'elle retrouver leurs prairies. Ensuite, toute la famille se rassemble pour partager un petit-déjeuner. Alwin n'est pas comme les autres jours. Il est mué et sont regard est fixé sur le brouillard. Brynhild, fit tomber plusieurs fois la cuillère en bois qu'elle tien. L'atmosphère dans la pièce est pesante. Personne ne parle. Ce qui n'est pas dans les habitudes de la famille. Karolina est Haabjorn n'ont encore fait aucune farce à leur fratrie. Bjorn est perdu dans ses pensées. Astrid porte le petit Ivar dans ses bras et le berce tendrement.

Alors que sur la mer, plusieurs navires de guerre s'approchent rapidement du village. Les bateaux sont remplis de vaillants guerriers armés jusqu'aux dents.

Les bateaux arrivent à vive allure. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés à quai que les guerriers se jettent à l'eau. Ils courent pour rejoindre le village le plus vite. Ils enfonce les portes est entre dans les maisons, les fermes, les ateliers. Beaucoup des hommes du village arrivent à mettre la main sur leurs armes. Les envahisseurs ne comptent pas faire de pitié. Quand ils mettent la main sur une femme ou un enfant. Ils ne perdent pas de temps et il l'égorge.  
La terreur règne dans le village. Est la mort plane au-dessus de chaque habitant.

Dans la maison des Alwinson, Brynhild a senti les ancêtres s'agiter dans la nuit. Peut-être ont ils cherché à les prévenir. Elle fit sortir ses enfants par la porte arrière de leur maison. Leur disent de fuir le village. Est d'aller chez les voisins les prévenir.  
Elles et sont mari se sont échanger un dernier regard avant que la plus grande bataille de leur vie vienne tout chambouler. Elle prend le livre qu'elle a caché derrière un meuble. Elle l'ouvrir. Pris un des poignard sur lequel elle avait commencé à travailler dessus avec sa sœur. Son mari les cache sous leur lit pour être prêt à faire face à n'importe qu'elle situation.  
Elle récite les écrits du livre. L'objet commence à s'élever dans les airs. Elle prend une viole qu'elle a placée dans la cendre. Un liquide rouge glisse sur la lame. Les flammes du foyer s'intensifient et s'élèvent dans l'air. L'arme tournoi quelques secondes puis se pose doucement dans les mains de Brynhild. Elle arracha un morceau du parchemin et prit un morceau de charbon. Y laisse quelque instruction dessus pour son cher est tendre époux, et ses enfants. Elle enveloppe le tous dans un chiffon est le cache dans le chaudron en espérant qu'il ne soit trouver que par les membres de sa famille.

Le livre est de retour à sa place quand la porte sors de ses gonds. Trois hommes grands et musclés rentrent à l'intérieur. Leurs corps couverts de cuir. Rien ne résiste à leur passage. Pas même le mobilier.  
Brynhild tente de s'enfuir par la même porte que ses enfants. Mais elle n'y arrive pas.

Dans le village. Les hommes se battent de toute leur force pour repousser les envahisseurs à la mer. Borjn, Karolina et Haabjorn sont revenus avec des guerriers des villages alentours. Chacun se bat du mieux qu'il peut, en priant les dieux de les laisser vivres un peu plus.  
Au bout de deux longues heures de combats acharner. Des bateaux et des hommes sortirent, les ont rejoints dans leur combat. La bataille tourne en faveur du clan d'Alwin.  
Alwin cour jusqu'à sa maison. La porte et coucher sur le sol. Tout et renversé au sol. Il ne reste que des débris. Dans la cuisine, il retrouve ses deux fils debout dos à lui. La tête baissée.

Quand il s'approche, son cœur rate un battement. La bile monte dans son estomac. Quand il réalise qu'il se tient devant le corps de sa femme sans vie. La fureur s'empare de lui. Il donne un coup de pied dans le chaudron qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui.  
Le contenu tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Mais personne n'y fait attention sur le moment.  
Sa fille et à genoux devant la dépouille du pilier de la famille. Les épaules secouées de sanglots. Alwin la prend dans ses bras et la berce doucement. Mais son cœur aussi et briser.

Les femmes qui ont eu la chance de s'enfuir du village sont allées se réfugier chez leur voisin. Le chef informé de la tragédie. Il a envoyé ses plus vaillants guerriers aider à repousser l'envahisseur. Il demanda à tous qu'ils préparent de quoi soigner les blesser. Et que les plus braves l'accompagnent jusqu'au village de leur voisin.  
Valkyrie a tout entendue. Elle prit ses herbes et potions. Des aiguilles et du fil. Et partie immédiatement. Sa petite sœur vie là-bas. Sur le chemin, elle croise trois de ses nièces et un bébé dans les bras.

 **\- Où sont vos frères et votre sœur ?**  
 **\- Ils sont retournés là-bas ! Trouve-les ! Je t'en pris.**

Valkyrie lui répond d'un signe de tête. Et se remet en chemin. Le trajet jusqu'au village se fait long est l'inquiétude la ronge de l'intérieur. Quand elle arrive non loin de l'entrée du village, Valkyrie pose ses affaires et prend le temps d'observer la situation dans les rues. Elle fit un détour pour atteindre la maison de sa sœur par la porte de derrière.  
Quand Valkyrie franchie le seuil de la porte. Son monde s'écroule. Sa merveilleuse petite sœur est allonger au sol. Le reste de sa famille rassemblé devant la dépouille. Tous et détruit dans la maison. Il n'y a plus rien debout.  
Alwin donne l'ordre à ses fils d'aller chercher la porte. Il soulève et pose le corps de sa femme dessus. Ils la portent et mettent le corps à côté des autres pour la cérémonie funéraires qui aura lieu plus tard dans la soirée. Déjà, quelques hommes du village s'occupent de construire les bûchers pour placer les défunts et leurs objets personnels.  
Dans la maison Karolina et Valkyrie, s'occupent de nettoyer la maison. Aucune d'elles ne parle. Le chagrin est grand et la douleur incommensurable. Karolina ramasse un objet enveloppé dans un chiffon. Elle l'ouvrit et découvre une dague et un morceau de parchemin. Elle rejoint sa tante est lui montre sa découverte. Valkyrie prend le poignard et le papier. Le feu s'allume dans la cheminer. Elle y jette le parchemin est rejoint sa nièce. Quand elle arrive à sa hauteur, Valkyrie poignarde Karolina. La jeune femme s'écroule au sol. Le sang s'écoule d'une large plaie à l'abdomen et tache la robe de la jeune femme.  
Valkyrie porte sa nièce jusqu'à son lit. Et retourne fouiller la pièce pour trouver le grimoire de sa petite sœur.  
Quand les trois hommes sont revenue. Valkyrie montre le grimoire à Alwin. Et s'approche de lui et lui tend le poignard. Bjorn et Haabjorn subirent le même sort que leur petite sœur. Puis Sága, Astrid et Hella.  
Alwin retourne le poignard et se l'enfonce de le ventre. Il s'écroule par terre quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

J'espère que le début vous plait est que vous aimerez lire la suite. N'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire constructif. Ou à poser des questions si certaine choses ne sont pas clair !

J'en profite pour passer une annonce ! je recherche un correctrice si vous connectez quelqu'un que sa intéresse, n'hésiter pas à lui en parler ou me laisser un message. Merci est à bientôt.


End file.
